


Heaven Really Is A Place On Earth

by BlackenedGraciousness



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A little bit slowburn, Adventure, Archie is an idiot, Betty is desperately trying to do the right thing, Choni af, F/F, Fluff, Jughead is sarcastic af, Mostly Choni, Road Trip, Sweet Pea and Fangs are lovable idiots, The Core Four are themselves, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedGraciousness/pseuds/BlackenedGraciousness
Summary: The road trip AU that nobody asked for. When Betty invites Cheryl to join the core four plus some serpents on their spring break road trip, no one is too excited about it. Toni is instantly drawn to the fiery readhead, and makes it her mission to get to know the one and only Cheryl Blossom. Very Choni centric, I hope you enjoy!





	1. No One Asked You

**Author's Note:**

> So this just came to me randomly and I decided to run with it. This story will have the core four in it as well as our four favorite serpents (the real core four lol). Even though all eight characters will be in it, it will most likely be very Choni centric. As usual, I don't own these characters and al mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think!

It was cousin Betty’s idea.

 

Normally, Cheryl would scoff at the mere thought of going anywhere with Betty Cooper and her hobo-like boyfriend, but, in the moment, the idea of doing anything that might piss off Penelope Blossom was appealing.

 

“It’ll be fun, Cheryl, I promise.” Betty smiled, her eyes pleading for the redhead to believe her. She was ashamed at her actions toward Cheryl, especially after the Sweetwater incident. “Veronica and Archie are coming too.” the blonde added cheerfully.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. She liked Veronica, sometimes. Nonetheless, Varchie seriously overstepped some boundaries when it came to their PDA.

 

“Oh, and Juggie said something about inviting some of the serpents.” Betty said quickly, patting Cheryl on the shoulder and moving around the other girl hurriedly. “Gotta get to class! See you on Saturday, we’re meeting at the Pembrooke.”

 

Cheryl sighed exasperatedly, desperately trying to refrain from stomping her foot like a child. _Fine_ , she thought, spending time with Southside rabble would be sure to piss off mother anyway. That didn’t mean she had to play nice.

 

…

 

Soft sunlight fell over the early morning streets of Riverdale, basking the Pembrooke and the giant RV parked outside of it in a soft glow.

 

“Damn,” Sweet Pea whistled, “You Northsiders have it even better than I imagined.”

 

“Not everyone lives in the goddamn Pembrooke, Sweets.” Jughead deadpanned. “The Lodges are a _special_ _brand_ of rich.”

 

Toni rolled her eyes, twisting and untwisting a hair tie around her fingers, “Well, they all sure act like they live like this.”

 

Betty came up behind Jughead, wrapping her arms around his middle and leaning her head on his shoulder, “Play nice, Juggie. Veronica’s my best friend, remember? And she was nice enough to offer up her father’s RV for this impromptu road trip.”

 

As though she’d been summoned, Veronica emerged from the doors of the Pembrooke, pulling one suitcase. Archie stumbled down the stairs behind her, carrying at least five more bags.

 

“Well,” Veronica started, looking around at the small group of teenagers scattered around the stairway to the apartment complex, “Who’s ready to rival Spring Breakers?”

 

Sweet Pea let out a whoop, Fangs clapping him on the shoulder and fist pumping.

 

“That’s the spirit.” Veronica grinned, turning to Betty. “Is everyone here?”

 

A familiar voice rang out from behind the trailer, “You can begin, the party is officially here.”

 

Cheryl Blossom rounded the end of the RV, blood red luggage in tow, flipping her hair over her shoulder. The redhead removed her sunglasses, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered across her face, “Let’s get this sad circus on the road, shall we?”

 

“You invited _her_?” Jughead growled through gritted teeth.

 

“Cheryl,” Veronica cleared her throat, “Betty didn’t tell me you’d be joining us.” The raven haired girl shot Betty a dark look before smiling politely at the group, “Who’s ready for a Breakfast Club-esque week?”

 

Fangs hollered, jumping onto Sweet Pea’s back. Toni rolled her eyes, she loved her boys to death, but they sucked at picking up on social tension. The pick haired girl nudged Jughead, nodding her head toward Cheryl, “What’s her deal?”

 

“Cheryl Blossom? She’s an insane bitch, that’s all you need to know. Stay away from her.” Jughead sighed, “This is gonna be one interesting trip.”

 

Toni furrowed her brow. She was never any good at listening to her friends advice as it was, and something about the way Jughead brushed off her question bothered her. Something was up with Cheryl, and she was going to find out what it was.


	2. Grumpy Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This story is shaping up to be the longest one I've ever written, so I'm a little nervous. Hopefully, all goes well! I should have another update within the week. Let me know what you think!

It seemed that Cheryl was the only person who could appreciate Jughead’s driving style.

 

She got a thrill out of driving fast and reckless, and it seemed that Jughead wasn’t the least bit afraid of maneuvering such a large vehicle at fast speeds.

 

The rest of the group, however, looked like they were on the verge of emptying the contents of their stomachs.

 

In what must have been record time, the group arrived at their first destination.

 

Betty shot up from the passenger seat, turning around and clapping her hands excitedly. “We’re here! Juggie? Could you help me get the tents from the back?”

 

Cheryl’s head snapped up, “Cousin Betty, why on earth would we need tents when this monster truck could easily accommodate twenty people?”

 

“We’re camping, Cheryl,” Betty said, climbing out of the vehicle.

 

Toni bit her lip to keep from laughing, standing up and stretching. The pink haired girl cracked her knuckles, “It’s really because Veronica and Archie are sleeping in the RV. Do you really want to be near them while they’re ‘sleeping’?” Toni raised one eyebrow, using air quotes to emphasize the last word.

 

Cheryl crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. “Whatever,” she spit, “I’m not setting up one of those death traps, though.”

 

…

 

Cousin Betty was even crazier than Cheryl had originally believed.

 

“What do you mean there are only three tents?” The redhead snapped, staring at the blonde as if the other girl had suddenly grown another head.

 

“They sleep two people, Cheryl,” Betty said, the unspoken duh lingering in the air between them.

 

Sweet Pea nudged Fangs, a silent conversation taking place between them.

 

“Hey, Tiny!” Fangs grinned, “Race ya to set up the tent. Winner gets dibs on the snacks!”

 

The two boys took off with one of the tent sets, shoving each other and laughing the whole way. Toni, never one to refuse a challenge, grabbed one of the other sets, only to be cut off by Cheryl.

 

“That’s mine.”

 

“We can share,” Toni said, attempting to step around the taller girl.

 

“If you think I’m going to share my personal spare with you, you’re mistaken.” Cheryl smiled sweetly, pulling the bag from Toni’s hands, “You can sleep outside.”

 

Cheryl strode away, leaving Toni gaping behind her.

 

…

 

Tents were stupid.

 

Directions were stupid.

 

Stupid, stupid waste of cloth and plastic.

 

Cheryl glared at the parts before her, as if intimidating them would cause them to miraculously come together on their own.

“Do you want some help?” A feminine voice spoke from behind her.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips, “Why do you keep trying to speak to me?”

 

“I talk to everyone.” Toni shrugged, “Let me help you?”

 

“Fine.” Cheryl snapped, motioning to the tent, “Have at it.”

 

Toni smiled, bending down to collect the poles.

 

Cheryl’s eyes caught on to the tiny strip of skin above the darker girl’s shorts that was suddenly revealed to her. The muscles rippling across the smaller girl’s back captivated Cheryl, causing her to miss how Toni caught her staring and bit her lip, flexing her arms slightly.

 

“You know you cost me, like, ten tubes of Pringles,” Toni said, relishing in the way panic shone in Cheryl’s eyes as the taller girl gathered herself.

 

“Unnecessary calories,” Cheryl said absentmindedly, wondering how Toni looked like that if she ate things like Pringles.

 

“Wow, you’re just tons of fun. Aren’t you?” Toni laughed.

 

“Mother says-“ Cheryl shook her head, “Why am I talking to you? Finish setting up that sorry excuse for living quarters.”

 

…

 

Toni set up the tent within fifteen minutes.

 

“There.” Toni breathed, brushing the dirt off her hands.

 

Cheryl raised an eyebrow, “Finally.”

 

Across the expanse of grass the group had claimed, Sweet Pea’s voice rang out, “Toni! There’s a lake!”

 

Water splashed loudly, followed by a girlish scream that definitely belonged to Fangs and a chorus of laughter.

 

“C’mon,” Toni smiled at Cheryl, “Come swim with us?”

 

Warmth spread through Cheryl’s chest, her features softening at Toni’s tone. She didn’t know why Toni was trying so hard to engage her, but the other girl sounded so genuine. It had been a long time since someone had tried to get to know her, and even longer since a simple smile from a pretty girl could turn her insides to mush.

 

“Okay,” Cheryl said simply, and Toni’s smile widened.


	3. I Die Less Than Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly fluff, not gonna lie. There is a brief mention of the abuse Cheryl endured at the hand of her mother, but nothing descriptive or graphic. Hope you enjoy!

Biker chick, gang member Toni Topaz had seen a lot of things. She was rarely ever taken by surprise, but nothing could have ever prepared her for the sight of Cheryl Blossom in a bathing suit.

 

She’d nearly toppled over into Fangs when the redheaded beauty had emerged from the RV after she’d finished changing, and the image of Cheryl in the sexiest red one-piece Toni had ever seen seared itself into her mind.

 

That image was certainly not helping matters now, with the girls mere inches from each other in their cramped tent.

 

After a little persuading, Toni had finally managed to convince Cheryl to let her sleep _inside_ the tent, which had seemed like a victory at the time, but now Toni wondered why on Earth she thought she’d be able to sleep this close to a girl as beautiful as Cheryl.

 

Little did Toni know, similar thoughts ran through Cheryl’s head. After wrestling with her thoughts for some time, Cheryl turned on her side to face the girl next to her.

 

“Thank you,” Cheryl spoke into the darkness, startling the smaller girl out of her thoughts.

 

“What for?” Toni asked, turning onto her side so she could look Cheryl in the eyes.

 

“For being…so nice to me.” The redhead whispered, her eyes dropping down to Toni’s lips before she caught herself, her mother’s hateful words echoing in her head.

 

“All in a day’s work,” Toni smirked, moving to cover one of Cheryl’s hands with her own.

 

Cheryl smiled to herself, making Toni’s heart ache at how much a simple touch seemed to affect the redhead. Toni prided herself on being a fantastic observer, and it didn’t take much for her to realize that Cheryl deeply craved physical affection.

 

As though a switch had been flipped, Cheryl ripped her hand away, panic shining in her eyes. Abruptly, she turned onto her back, her eyes drilling holes into the top of the tent.

 

Confused, Toni sat up. “Are you okay? Did I make you uncomfortable?”

 

“No, Antoinette. I’m simply tired. Goodnight.”

 

“Cheryl,” Toni said softly, “C’mon, talk to me?”

 

“I don’t even know you.” Cheryl snapped, “And you certainly don’t know me.”

 

“Well, how about we play a game then? To get to know each other.”

 

“A game?” Cheryl laughed, “You’re a child.”

 

“Maybe,” Toni grinned, “But I hear you’re a fan of party games, so don’t bullshit me.”

 

“Always so eloquent?” Cheryl teased, sitting up to face Toni.

 

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow, “Always. Now, how about Twenty Questions?”

 

“Alright, I’ll play.”

 

“Is red really your favorite color?” Toni asked.

 

“Well, it does look fantastic on me,” Cheryl smirked, “but yes, it really is my favorite color. I like how it symbolizes a broad range of emotions. My turn.” Cheryl bit her lip, “Why is your hair pink?”

 

Out of all the things Toni had thought Cheryl might ask her, that was the farthest from her mind. She was sure that the redhead was going to use this opportunity to ask something a little too personal or try to humiliate her, not ask an innocent question about her persona.

 

“I just like it,” Toni shrugged, “Makes me stand out, I guess.”

 

 _You would stand out anyway,_ Cheryl’s mind whispered. _You’re so beautiful._

 

The girls continued their game well into the night, occasionally breaking into giggle fits, which was ridiculous because Cheryl Blossom did not do innocent girlish things like _giggling_. She was a fighter, a bully, and always had a dangerous play up her sleeve. And yet, Toni Topaz made all of that melt away. Toni made Cheryl feel weightless.

 

Emboldened by that new feeling, Cheryl let her control over herself slip, revealing a part of herself to Toni that she’d kept buried for so long she’d almost convinced herself it never existed.

 

“Toni, no one has ever been this nice to me in a long time,” Cheryl said, her eyes looking everywhere but Toni’s face. “Everyone thinks I’m this loveless monster, but it hasn’t always been that way. There was… there was this girl once. I loved her, and she loved me, but my mother… she didn’t approve.” Cheryl bit her lip, finally chancing a look at Toni. The other girl had the softest, most understanding expression on her face, and Cheryl’s heart squeezed in her chest. “The things she said to me, Toni, I still hear her voice in my head, telling me that I will never know love. That I’m twisted and deviant. That’s why I pulled away earlier… I didn’t want you to touch me when you didn’t know. I didn’t want you to find out what I was and think I… I don’t know. I just-“

 

“Cheryl,” Toni whispered, cutting the other girl off before she could spiral into self-loathing, “Your mother is wrong. You’re not a monster.” The smaller girl cupped Cheryl’s cheek softly, coaxing the other girl to look at her, “You’re beautiful, and you shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are. You’re amazing, okay? You’re sensational.”

 

Tears spilled down Cheryl’s cheeks and Toni wiped them away carefully, “For the record,” Toni started softly, “I like girls too.”

 

The redhead looked at Toni like she was the sun and the moon and stars all at once, her mouth opening just the slightest bit.

 

Cheryl leaned forward, and even though Toni’s mind screamed at her that she shouldn’t be doing this, she was only human. Cheryl’s lips were heavenly against hers, but she kept the kiss close-mouthed and sweet, pulling away softly to look into Cheryl’s eyes.

 

“That was amazing.” Toni said, her hands still cupping Cheryl’s face, “but, it’s been an emotional night for you. Let’s get some sleep okay? We can talk in the morning.”

 

Cheryl simply nodded, her lips still tingling from the kiss. The two girls lie down, Cheryl moving closer to the smaller girl. Her hand ghosted over Toni’s hip before she pulled away. Toni looked at her questioningly, but Cheryl could find no judgment in her features. Shyly, and not at all in the fashion that Cheryl Bombshell usually asked (more like demanded) for things, Cheryl whispered, “Would it be alright if I…held you?”

 

“Of course,” Toni responded, slightly surprised to find out that Cheryl wanted to be the big spoon.

 

Cheryl was beyond grateful that the darkness of the night hid the blush she could feel warming her cheeks as she slid behind the smaller girl and wrapped her arms around Toni’s waist.

 

Despite the fact that both of their hearts nearly beat out of their chests at the contact, they managed to settle down and fall asleep within minutes.


	4. Go On A Road Trip, They Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On only the second day of their week long road trip, the weather doesn't cooperate, and the gang is stuck inside the RV. Toni isn't one for sitting inside, and drags Cheryl out into the rain with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is a little bit of a long one, so hopefully that makes up for the fact that I haven't posted in a few days. I lost my muse for a bit, lol. Anyway, I've kind of given up on trying to make this too angsty, so enjoy this 99% fluff chapter. 
> 
> This takes place on Sunday, the second day of their trip. We've still got five days to go!

Of course, it had to rain.

 

On only the second day of this dreadful week-long trip, and Cheryl was already being forced to be up close and personal with the idiots.

 

According to Betty, the weather was going to be like this all day, and while Jughead was happy to violate nearly every traffic law in the book; for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to drive in the rain.

 

 _Pathetic_ , Cheryl’s mind spat.

 

That being what it was, the group was forced to spend the day in the RV until the rain cleared up when Jughead would then drive to their next campsite.

 

Cheryl sat in the corner, scrolling through her phone, as she had vehemently refused to partake in the juvenile card game Archie started.

 

Unfortunately, this gave Cheryl time to think, which she definitely did not want to do.

 

She and Toni hadn’t yet spoken about last night, and with each second that passes, Cheryl further convinces herself that the other girl must have an ulterior motive.

 

_Surely nobody could genuinely care that much about anyone, let alone me._

 

As far as Cheryl was concerned, everyone hated her unless they wanted something from her. Whether that something is her wealth or her body was the only variable.

 

It’s just that Toni was _so_ nice. She wasn’t too nice either, not in that fake way that Cheryl had learned to detect from a mile away. No, by all accounts, Toni seemed to be a genuinely nice person with genuinely good intentions. So what in god’s name could she possibly want to do with Cheryl Blossom?

 

Cheryl’s rapidly spiraling thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shuffling feet. She looked up from her now black phone screen to find that Toni had stood up from her spot on the floor with the others.

 

“We should go outside,” she said, with an air of nonchalance that Cheryl could never hope to copy.

 

“Are you insane?” Veronica piped up, eyeing the serpent like she had just suggested they walk into the fiery pits of hell.

 

“It’s raining, Toni,” Sweet Pea said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder at the nearest window, “Even I’m not goin’ out there.”

 

“It’s not a tsunami, you big baby,” Toni teased, crossing her arms over her chest, “Cheryl? Will you go with me?”

 

Truth be told, Cheryl loved the rain. She and Jason used to play outside in it, dancing around and splashing each other until mud was caked on their faces an clothes.

 

That was before her parents became monsters.

 

Even though she didn’t particularly want to be alone with Toni at the moment, Cheryl was never one to back down from a challenge, especially not in front of the likes of Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones.

 

“I don’t see why not.”

 

“You, Cheryl Bombshell, are going to go out in the rain and risk ruining your appearance?” Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

 

“Oh but Ronnie, there’s nothing to ruin,” Cheryl said sweetly, “I’m quite confident in my to-die-for looks. Besides, it’s just a little rain. Not my fault you’re all a bunch of pansies.”

 

Toni smiled to herself, shaking her head lightly as she and Cheryl exited the RV.

 

“That was badass, Bombshell.”

 

“Have you met me?” Cheryl snarked, desperate to keep on her HBIC mask in Toni’s presence.

 

No more mistakes, Cheryl. No more deviance, her mind whispered.

 

“You like the rain?” Toni asked, not at all fazed by Cheryl’s tone.

 

“Jason used to like it.”

 

Toni reached for Cheryl’s hand before changing her mind and holding back. She had decided that she would let Cheryl dictate what she was comfortable with, so the serpent simply allowed their fingers to brush as they walked.

 

“I heard you two were close,” Toni finally said, “I’m sorry.”

 

Cheryl stopped, turning toward the smaller girl. “Why do you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“What do you want from me?” The redhead snapped.

 

“Cheryl,” Toni took a chance and placed her hand on Cheryl’s arm gently, “Are you okay? Did I do something?”

 

Cheryl’s cheeks were wet, and Toni couldn’t tell if it was from the rain or tears.

 

When Cheryl failed to answer, Toni tried again, “Is this about last night? I shouldn’t have kissed you when you were upset, I know. We should have talked about it right away, I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I didn’t want to force you to talk before you were ready.” Toni rubbed Cheryl’s arm, “I’m sorry.”

 

Cheryl refused to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness, and Cheryl Blossom was not weak. There was no reason why someone’s words should reduce her to tears, and yet when Toni looked at her like that…she couldn’t help it.

 

“Damn you,” Cheryl whispered.

 

“Talk to me?” Toni asked gently, deathly afraid that she was on the verge of losing a girl she’d already begun to fall for. Sweet Pea would be furious, but Toni couldn’t help it. She’d always been a fast faller, and Cheryl Blossom was no exception.

 

“Nobody has ever been this nice to me without wanting something in return,” Cheryl explained, “I thought that you only kissed me last night because you thought there might be…more.” The redhead lowered her head shamefully.

 

“Cheryl, I would never,” Toni held both of the taller girl’s hands in her own, “I have no expectations, absolutely none. I kissed you last night because you’re so beautiful, and at the time, you wanted me to. That’s it. This doesn’t have to go anywhere or become anything if you don’t want it to. Just say the word, okay? You decide what you want.”

 

Cheryl cried openly now, the pure concern in the other girl’s eyes breaking down her defenses. “What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“You just were you,” Toni smiled, brushing wet strands of red hair behind Cheryl’s ear.

 

“I’ve never…never been in a relationship before,” Cheryl stuttered, flustered by how close Toni’s face was to hers.

 

“There are no rules,” Toni said, “We can choose what we’re comfortable with and when we take certain steps. We’ll never do anything that makes you uncomfortable, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Cheryl smiled, intertwining her fingers with Toni’s.

 

“C’mon, I want to show you something.”

 

Toni leads Cheryl to a pile of rocks she’d found yesterday with Fangs.

 

“Toni,” Cheryl began.

 

“Shh,” Toni whispered, “I know it just looks like some rocks, but I promise I’m not crazy.”

 

The smaller girl pulled Cheryl around the back of the pile, pointing at a small opening at the base, “Follow me.”

 

Toni dropped to her hands and knees, wriggling through the opening.

 

“Toni, I am not crawling on the ground.”

 

“Oh, C'mon, we’re soaked anyway. No harm in getting a little dirty every once in a while.”

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes but ultimately decided that she wasn’t about to stay outside by herself.

 

“Pretty cool, right?” Toni asked, smiling proudly.

 

Cheryl took in the space around her. The rocks formed a large dome, the floor covered in beach glass and pebbles that, in the sunshine, would likely cast their glow onto the walls. Rain dripped in through a hole in the ceiling, creating a small waterfall in the center of the dome.

 

“It’s not as great when it's raining, but wouldn’t it be cool to stargaze in here?”

 

“It absolutely would,” Cheryl breathed, “It’s beautiful, although I’m sure that this isn’t simply nature’s creation.”

 

“Yeah, with all the glass? Probably not, but doesn’t that make it even more wonderful? We’re looking at the handy work of possibly hundreds of people.” Toni smiled brightly, obviously excited.

 

“You’re a dork,” Cheryl laughed, the sound bouncing around the tiny space.

 

“You have a nice laugh,” Toni said, her thoughts abruptly pulled from the possible history of the cave.

 

Cheryl simply smiled, moving closer to the smaller girl and reaching out to play with a strand of pink hair, “You have mud on your face.”

 

Toni grinned, swiping her mud covered hand across Cheryl’s jawline quickly, “So do you.”

 

“You brat,” Cheryl growled playfully, dragging her own mud covered hand down Toni’s arm.

 

The girls dissolved into fits of laughter, both of them fighting to spread mud over the other. Toni pulled Cheryl down to her knees to make her an easier target, the redhead retaliating by tripping the smaller girl, causing Toni to fall on her back. Toni laughed, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Cheryl’s waist and dragging her down onto the ground with her. The redhead rolled on top of Toni, straddling the smaller girl’s waist before rubbing mud all over her chest and shoulders.

 

“I win,” Cheryl said smugly, trying to catch her breath.

 

Toni smiled, trying not to think too much about the fact that a hot girl was currently straddling her, “Fine, you won.”

 

Cheryl’s eyes locked with Toni’s, the mood changing suddenly. Carefully, Toni moved her hands, settling them on Cheryl’s waist just above her hips.

 

Cheryl’s breathing hitched slightly, and Toni searched her eyes before asking, “Is this okay?”

 

“More than okay,” Cheryl whispered, her eyes roaming over Toni’s face before she leaned forward and kissed the tip of Toni’s nose sweetly, immediately pulling back to see the smaller girl’s reaction.

 

Toni’s eyes fluttered shut, her eyelashes skimming the skin of her cheeks beautifully. She sat up, Cheryl still in her lap.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Toni asked, looking Cheryl in the eyes.

 

Cheryl answered by leaning forward, closing her eyes and waiting for Toni to close the gap. Eagerly, Toni moved her lips over Cheryl’s, her tongue teasing lightly at her lower lip. The redhead opened her mouth slightly, a small whine vibrating its way out of her chest. Toni slipped her tongue inside the other girl’s mouth gently, losing herself in the sensation of Cheryl’s lips against her own.

 

Cheryl pulled back carefully, afraid to open her eyes. After all, she hadn’t kissed another girl since Heather, what if she was terrible at it? She and Heather had been young and sloppy, and kissing Toni was so much different than she remembered.

 

Cheryl opened her eyes when she felt Toni’s hand cup her cheek.

 

“You’re amazing,” Toni whispered, “It’s me who doesn’t deserve you, you know.”

 

Cheryl smiled softly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, “You’re amazing, TT.”

 

“Are we going to be that couple?” Toni laughed, untangling wet red strands with her fingers.

 

“We’re going to be _the_ couple, Toni Topaz.” Cheryl smirked, “Hottest couple ever.”

 

“Well duh, have you seen yourself?”

 

“Mhmm.” Cheryl hummed, “Definitely the hottest couple ever.”


End file.
